Cousin Vinny
by Donny304
Summary: Ray's cousin Vinny comes to Long Island to visit him. Ray doesn't like Vinny and Vinny doesn't get along with Ray. Read and Review.
1. The Phone Call

This is my first Everybody Loves Raymond fan fic. I'm a huge ELR fan. I don't know why this show ended but, The Simpsons are still going.

I don't own any of The Barones or anyone else in a TV show or movie. I only own Vinny DiMiranda and anyone else that isn't in a TV show or movie.

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Ray just got home from golfing and Debra is on the phone.

"He just walked in. Yeah he was golfing again. Tell me about it. Is Lorraine coming with you? She's staying in Chicago. All right here's Ray." Debra said as she handed the phone to Ray.

"Who is it?" Ray asked her taking the phone.

"It's your cousin Vinny." Debra told him.

"I hate Vinny." Ray told her as he handed the phone back to her.

"He wants to talk to you." Debra told him as she handed the phone back to him.

"Well I don't want to talk to him." Ray then told her handing the phone back to her.

"Too bad." Debra told him as she handed him back the phone.

"I don't want to talk to him. Hi Vinny. I'm doing good. How's Chicago? That sucks you live across the street from your in laws. I feel bad for you. I would hate if I lived across the street from Debra's parents." Ray told him.

"At least my parents call before they come over." Debra told him.

"Robert is doing fine. So, where are you staying? At Robert's house. You could stay here if you want. You rather stay at Robert's house. It isn't as close to my parents house as my house is." Ray then said to him.

"I always knew Vinny was smart." Debra told him.

"All right we'll see you later Vinny. Okay now. Bye." Ray said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Ray?" Debra asked him.

"I hate Vinny." Ray told her.

"You don't hate him." Debra said to him.

"I hate him almost as much as I hate Peggy. But, not as much as I hate Bill Parker." Ray told her.

"Vinny is a nice guy. Who can hate him?" Debra then asked him.

"Me." Ray replied.

"You're the only one. Robert seems excited that Vinny is coming to Long Island." Debra told him.

"Robert is only happy that Vinny is coming because Robert likes anyone that hates me." Ray told her.

"Vinny doesn't hate you." Debra told him.

"The only reason he hates me is because he's jealous of me." Ray told her.

Ray goes into the livngroom and puts on the TV.

I know this chapter is short. The next one will be longer. Please read and review.


	2. Vinny Arrives

Chapter 2: Vinny Arrives

It's the next day and Vinny is coming soon.

"Vinny should be here anytime now." Marie said to Ray.

"That's great Mom." Ray told her.

"What's with you Raymond?" Marie asked him.

"I'm not that excited about Vinny coming here." Ray told her.

"Is it because he makes more money then you?" Frank asked him.

"It's not that Dad." Ray said to him.

"Or could it be he has a hot young wife?" Frank then asked him.

"That's not it either." Ray then told him.

"I hope his wife is coming. I would love to see her again." Frank said to him.

"She's staying in Chicago." Debra told him.

"Then why the hell am I here waiting for Vinny?" Frank asked them.

"Because I made food for his arrival." Marie told him.

"Then that's a different story. Let's eat." Frank replied.

"Vinny isn't here yet." Marie told him.

"Marie the food is right in front of me. I can't be held responsible for what I'm about to do if he doesn't get here soon." Frank told her.

"Frank control yourself." Marie told him.

Ten minutes later Vinny still isn't there and Frank starts to eat the food.

"Frank I told you to control yourself. You can be such an animal at times." Marie told him.

"Fine. Just let me eat in peace without your constant nagging." Frank told her.

Robert and Amy walk into the house now.

"Hey everybody." Robert said to them.

"Hey Robert." Everyone said.

"Where's Vinny?" Marie asked him.

"He's in the car on his cell phone with his wife." Robert told her.

"He just left Chicago." Marie said to him.

"He left eight hours ago. He misses his wife." Robert told her.

"If I was him I would miss my wife also." Frank said to him.

"I knew that girl that would be trouble." Marie told Robert.

Vinny walks into the door.

"Hello Dear." Marie said to him.

"Hi Aunt Marie." Vinny said giving her a hug.

"Hi Vinny." Debra said to him.

"Hey Debra." Vinny replied giving her a hug.

"Hey Vinny." Frank said getting up from the chair.

"Uncle Frank next time you come to say 'Hi' to me please button up." Vinny told him.

"Sorry." Frank said zipping up his pants.

"Debra how did Raymond ever get a beautiful wife like you?" Vinny asked her.

"I feel for his unique charm." Debra told him.

"That's what they're calling it now a days?" Vinny asked her.

"What do you mean by that?" Ray asked him.

"I mean that you can't take care of yourself. I mean you live across the street from your parents." Vinny told him.

"I can take care of myself." Ray told him.

"Raymond you got something on your chin." Marie told him wiping it off his chin.

"Mom I don't need your help. I can do it myself." Ray told her.

"I see what you mean Vinny. He can't take care of himself." Robert said to him with a laugh.

"Shut up Robert. You lived with them until last June." Ray told him.

"Lived past tense. Now, I live thirty minutes away from them." Robert told him.

"Yeah, whatever." Ray told him.

"So, who's winning?" Robert asked him.

"The Yankees." Ray replied.

"I hate the Yankees." Robert told him.

"That's because the Mets couldn't win the World Series if you gave them the first three games." Vinny told him.

"What about your precious Detriot Lions?" Robert asked him.

"It's a rebuilding year." Vinny told him.

"They've been rebuilding their team since 1998." Ray then said to him.

"Hey, Ray do you make over half a billion dollars a year?" Vinny asked him.

"No." Ray replied.

"Then keep your mouth shut." Vinny told him.

Vinny, Robert, Amy, Frank and Marie go across the street.


	3. NY State Of Mind

I don't own of the Bakers mentioned in this fan fic.

Chapter 3: NY State Of Mind

At Frank and Marie's house, Vinny is telling Robert, Amy. Frank and Marie how much he misses New York.

"I hate Chicago." Vinny told them.

"Why?" Robert asked him.

"First of all I'm a Detriot Lions fan." Vinny told him.

"The Lions suck." Frank said to him.

"Just wait until next year." Vinny told him.

"Now, you sound like a New York Mets fan." Robert said to him.

"I hate the Mets." Vinny said to him.

"Frontrunner." Robert said to him.

"All because I'm a Yankees fan I'm automatically a frontrunner?" Vinny asked him.

"That's right." Robert replied.

"It ain't my fault they were in the playoffs every year for the past ten years. And won four World Series in that spand." Vinny said to him.

"What happened the last time they were in a World Series?" Robert asked him.

"They lost." Vinny replied with a scowl.

"Exactlly. The Yankees are losers." Robert replied to him.

"It's twenty six World Series to two." Vinny told him.

"It's character that makes a team not championships." Robert said to him.

"Keep telling yourself that Robert and maybe the Mets will have enough character to actually be over .500 after the Allstar game." Vinny told him.

"The Mets are going to be unstoppable this year." Robert told him.

"Enough sports talk." Marie told them.

"All right Aunt Marie." Vinny said to her.

"Hey Ma where are the cookies you made for Vinny's arrival." Robert asked her.

"They're in the kitchen Robbie. I'll go get them." Marie said as she went to go get them.

She walks into the kitchen and sees an empty plate with crumbs on it.

"Frank!" Marie yelled from inside the kitchen.

"You know not to leave your double chocolate chip cookies unguarded with me around. They were asking for it." Frank told her as she came back into the livingroom.

"Frank those cookies were for everybody." Marie told him.

"It ain't my fault those slowpokes weren't fast enough." Frank told her.

"It's all right Aunt Marie I wasn't really that hungry anyway." Vinny told her.

"Are you sick?" Marie asked him.

"No, I ate before I left Chicago." Vinny told her.

"Now, I know your sick since you ate your wife's cooking." Marie told him.

"She didn't cook what I ate. I cooked it." Vinny told her.

"You need to eat you look so thin." Marie told him.

"Aunt Marie I weight 245 pounds. I'm not thin." Vinny told her.

"I'll go heat up some baked ziti from last night." Marie told him.

"I ate it all the baked ziti late last night." Frank told her.

"Frank what didn't you eat in that fridge?" Marie asked him.

"The cake that Debra made." Frank told her.

"I'm not going to give that horrid cake to Vinny. You want it Robbie?" Marie asked him.

"That's all right Ma. You can give that cake back to Raymond." Robert told her.

"Yeah, Aunt Marie give it back to Ray." Vinny said to her.

"I'll just throw it out." Marie said to them.

"Maybe, Champsky will eat it?" Amy asked her.

"He wouldn't eat Debra's cooking. The last time he did he licked his ass to get the taste of his mouth." Robert replied.

"Then he licked Ray on the lips." Vinny said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that was funny." Robert then said with a laugh.

"What's it like to live across the street from Lorraine's nine younger brothers and sisters?" Amy asked him.

"Six of her nine younger brothers and sisters are all right. But, the other three are pissing me off. They really annoy me. Especially Jake and Sarah they always find a way to cause trouble for me. And the other one Mike is sometimes a pain but, not all the time. I mean he treats me like I'm one of his older brothers and I treat him like he's my younger brother." Vinny explained.

"That's so sweet that you treat her brother Mike like your younger brother." Amy said to him.

"I'm a nice guy." Vinny said to her.

"Sure you are Vinny." Robert said to him with a smirk.

"All right I'm a nice guy to people I like. And I'm a jerk to people I hate." Vinny said to him.

"Then why do you hate Raymond?" Marie asked him.

"I don't like Raymond." Vinny replied.

"How could someone not like Raymond?" Marie then asked him.

"A few people don't like Raymond, Ma." Robert told her.

"Who are these boys? I'll call their mothers." Marie said to him.

"Calm down Aunt Marie." Vinny told her.

"I need to cook something now." Marie said to them as she went into the kitchen to cook something.

"Marie make some pork chops with apple sauce!" Frank yelled to her from his chair.

Vinny just shakes his head at his uncle's comment.


	4. Golfing With Ray

Chapter 4: Golfing With Ray

Vinny goes back to Robert and Amy's new home that's 5 miles away from Frank and Maries house.

"How come Lorraine didn't want to come?" Amy asked him.

"Because she felt that it would be better if she stayed in Chicago." Vinny told her.

Robert's phone rings.

"Hello? Hey Raymond. Sure I'll go golfing with you tomorrow. You want to know if Vinny wants to go golfing also?" Robert said as he answered the phone.

Vinny is shaking his head and mouthing the word 'No.'

"He would love to golf with us tomorrow. All right we'll see you then. Bye." Robert said as he hung up the phone.

"Why would you do that? You, know I hate golf." Vinny told him.

"Come on Vinny. It will be fun." Robert said to him.

"For who, you and Raymond?" Vinny asked him.

"Vinny have ever tried to play golf?" Robert then asked him.

"Mini Golf that's it." Vinny replied.

"Come Vinny." Robert then said to him.

"All right. But, it's going to be my first time playing actual golf." Vinny said to him.

"Oh, you boys are going to have so much fun tomorrow." Amy said to them.

"Are you always this cheerful?" Vinny asked her sarcastically.

"I'm a very cheerful person." Amy replied as she went into the kitchen.

"Does she like to drink?" Vinny asked Robert.

"Amy isn't an alcoholic." Robert told him.

"She has to be. No one is that cheerful without being a drunk or a drugy." Vinny told him.

"Amy isn't a drunk or a drugy." Robert then told him.

"I'll take your word for it Bro." Vinny said to him.

"Vinny you should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day." Robert told him with a laugh.

"Ha ha. Listen don't be too mad at me if I get pissed about tomorrow." Vinny told him as he went to Robert's guest room.

"Good night Vinny." Robert said to him.

"Good night Robert." Vinny said to him.

It's the next day and Vinny and Robert go to Ray's house to meet him for golf.

"Hey guys." Debra said to them.

"Hey Deb." Robert said to her.

"Hi Debra." Vinny said to her.

"Hi Uncle Robert." Ally said to him.

"Hey Ally." Robert then said to her.

"What you don't say 'Hi' to your favorite cousin?" Vinny asked her.

"I didn't see you. How are you Vinny?" Ally asked him as she gave him a hug.

"I'm doing good Ally. How about you?" Vinny then asked her.

"I'm doing well." Ally replied.

"That's always good to know." Vinny told her.

"Where's Lorraine?" Ally asked him.

"She's staying in Chicago." Vinny replied.

"Iliked it better whenyou two still lived on Staten Island." Ally told him.

"Me too. I hate Chicago. I live across the street from her parents." Vinny told her.

"Welcome to my life." Debra then told him with a smile on her face.

"I have it much worse then you. We live across the street from her younger brothers and sisters also." Vinny told her.

"You wanna bet?" Debra asked him.

Vinny thinks about it for a few seconds.

"You're right. You do have it worse." Vinny replied.

"Hey guys." Ray said as he came down the stairs.

"Great. We can leave now." Vinny told them.

"What's your hurry?" Ray asked him.

"The faster we get there, the faster we can get this thing golf thing done." Vinny told him.

"Bye Debra, Ally." Robert said to them.

"Bye guys." Debra said to them as they left.

They get to the golf course.

"I'll hit the ball first." Vinny said to them.

Vinny places the ball on the grass.

"You have to place the ball on a tee." Ray told him with a laugh.

"Fine. I'lltry it your way. I think it would be easier if I throw the ball in the air and swing this golf club like a baseball bat and hit this goddamn thing." Vinny explained to him.

"Just place it on the tee." Ray told him.

Vinny places it on the tee. He hits the ball and it goes a foot in front of the tee.

Ray is laughing at him.

"You find this funny?" Vinny asked him.

"Yeah. I find this to be hysterical." Ray then told him.

"Let's see you do it then." Vinny told him.

Ray hits the ball and it lands on the fairway.

"Nice shot." Vinny said to him.

"I could of hit it further but, I didn't have a good grip on the club." Ray told him.

"I hate you." Vinny said to him.

"My turn." Robert said to them.

Robert sets his ball on the tee. He hits the ball and it lands a few feet away from Ray's.

After a few holes Vinny is getting aggrivated. On the fourth hole he has a plus 25 score.

"I hate this sport." Vinny said to them.

"Really because I love this sport." Ray said to him.

"You love this sport for the same reason I loved football. It was something I was better then you in." Vinny told him.

"And I'm much better then you in golf." Ray told him.

"Exactlly. So, you see my point?" Vinny asked him.

Vinny tees off and hits the ball into the woods.

"Goddamn it!" Vinny yelled as he threw his golf club to the ground.

"Vinny you just bought those clubs this morning." Robert said to him.

"And I can afford new ones." Vinny told him.

"I'm sorry we all can't be as rich as you Vinny." Ray said to him sarcastically.

Ray and Robert hit their balls and get them on the fairway again. Vinny goes to hit his ball in the woods. He takes five swings and can't hit the ball. He gets so frustrated he thorws his golf club on the fairway. Ray and Robert dodge his golf club.

"Vinny calm down." Robert told him.

"Yeah, Vinny. You're going to get us kicked out of here." Ray told him.

"I'm sorry guys. I just lost my cool." Vinny told them.

"You all right now?" Robert asked him.

"I'm fine." Vinny replied.

"Good. Now, watch how soemone hits agolf ball Vinny." Ray told him.

As Ray is about to hit the ball. Vinny dumps his golf clubs out of his own bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ray asked him.

"I hate this sport." Vinny told him.

Vinny takes on of his clubs and starts whacking it against a tree. Someone that works for the course drives over to them.

"Sir, if you can't control your friend, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guy told Ray.

"Listen he's just alittle upset." Rpbert told him.

"I hate this freaking sport!" Vinny yelled as he smashed his golf club against the fairway.

"All right pal, you're out of here." The guy told Vinny.

"You can't kick me out because I'm leaving." Vinny told him as he left.

"You guys too. Come on." The guy then told Ray and Robert.

"You can'tkick us out because of that lunatic." Ray told him.

"He is our cousin Ray. Let's go." Robert told him.

"I hate Vinny." Ray said to Robert as they were leaving.

They leave. Robert and Vinny drop Ray off at his house. They drive back to Robert's new house.


	5. Video Games

Chapter 5: Video Games

Vinny, Robert and Amy go over to Ray and Debra's for dinner.

"Do I have to eat Debra's cooking?" Vinny whined like a little kid.

"If I have to suffer through it so do you." Robert told him.

"Maybe she'll make lemon chicken." Amy said to them trying to act positive about going to Ray and Debra's.

"Let me out here. Maybe I'll be hit by a car." Vinny said to Robert sarcastically.

"What about Lorraine?" Robert then asked him.

"She can't cook either." Vinny told him.

"I meant if you get hit by a car who will take care of Lorraine?" Robert asked him.

"I guess I can try to eat what Debra cooks. Maybe she'll make that brociole." Vinny said to them.

"There you go Vinny. Think positive." Amy told him with a smile as she looked at him in the back seat.

Vinny gives her a fake smile and when Amy turns around he rolls his eyes. They get to Ray and Debra's house. Robert rings the door bell. Debra lets them in.

"We order pizza form Marco's." Debra told them.

"Thank God." Vinny said as he walked in.

"What was that Vinny?" Debra asked him.

"Thank God you're so beautiful." Vinny said to her.

"Ah, you're so sweet." Debra said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice recovery." Robert said to him.

"I always do the same thing at home. But, Lorraine never buys it." Vinny explained.

"Hey Michael. Hey Geoffrey." Vinny said to them.

"Hey Vinny." They said to him at the same time as they were playing video games.

"What game you guys playing?" Vinny asked them.

"Football." Michael replied.

"I see that. Who's the better player?" Vinny then asked them as he sat on the couch.

"I am." Geoffrey replied.

"You want to play me after you two are done?" Vinny asked him.

"No thanks." Geoffrey replied.

"How's your old man in this game?" Vinny then asked them.

"He's terrible." Michael replied.

"Terrible like your Mom's cooking or worse?" Vinny then asked them.

"Vinny don't get them started on my cooking. They just started to eat my pancakes again." Debra told him.

"They tasted funny with all that burnt stuff on the frying pan." Michael said to her.

"My Dad is worse at this game, then my Mom is at cooking." Geoffrey then told Vinny.

"That's excellent. I want to make a friendly bet with you guys. If I bet your Dad in this game I'll give you guys autograph balls by the Jets and the Mets. If he bets me I'll take you guys to a Jet game and then a Met game. Deal?" Vinny asked them.

"Make it if you beat my Dad we go to the games but, if you don't beat him then we get the autographs." Michael said to him.

"You better watch this one Debra he's a business man in the making." Vinny told her.

Vinny shakes Michael and Geoffreys hands to make the deal final. After they eat dinner Vinny, Robert and Ray are sitting in the livingroom watching TV.

"I have an idea." Vinny told them.

"Your going back to Chicago?" Ray then asked him.

"Not yet. I was thinking that maybe you and me should play a game of football." Vinny said to Ray.

"Yeah right." Ray replied with a laugh.

"Not tackle football. I would kill you in tackle football. I was thinking about the video game." Vinny then told him.

"I suck at video games." Ray told him.

"And I suck at golf but, I still did it." Vinny told him.

"I don't think so Vinny." Ray told him.

"Ray if you're afraid to play me in video games just say so." Vinny then said to him.

"I'm not afraid to play you in video games." Ray replied.

"I knew it you're afraid. Afraid to lose to me." Vinny told him.

"I am not." Ray told him.

"Then let's play." Vinny told him handing him a controller.

Ray takes the controller. After about thirty minutes Vinny is beating Ray 42-0.

"You're cheating." Ray said to him.

"I'm using the Detriot Lions. They suck. How's that cheating?" Vinny asked him.

"I don't know how you're cheating but, you are like always." Ray said to him.

"You're the New England Patriots. They're a super team." Vinny told him.

"He's right. You should be beating him." Robert said to Ray.

"Shut up Robert." Ray told him.

"How about you shut up?" Robert then asked him.

Ray turns off the video game.

"I guess I win." Vinny said to him.

"And here's your prize, a trip out of my house." Ray told him as he opened the front door.

"Getting away from you is always a great prize." Vinny said to him as he left.

"I'll see you later Cubby." Robert told him messing up his hair.

"Bye Deb." Robert said as he was leaving.

"Bye Robert." Debra replied.

"Bye everybody." Amy said as she left and closed the door behind her.

Amy, Robert and Vinny go back to Robert's house.


	6. Bill Parker, Peggy And Vinny

I'm sorry I haven't updated this fan fic in a while. I was busy with my other ones.

Chapter 6: Bill Parker, Peggy and Vinny.

The next day Vinny goes to Ally's school for a speech he has to give to the kids about his career and stuff like that. After he gives his speech he steps down and goes to leave.

"Oh no." Ray said to him.

"What, was my speech that bad?" Vinny then asked him.

"It was but, that's not why I said 'Oh no.' ." Ray told him.

"Then why did you say it?" Vinny then asked him.

"It's Bill Parker and he's talking with Peggy." Ray told him.

"Who are they?" Vinny asked him.

"My enemies." Ray replied.

"That's interesting. Now, if you excuse me I'll be leaving." Vinny said as he walked towards the door.

Bill Parker walks up to Ray.

"Hey Barone." Bill said to him.

"Parker." Ray responded.

Vinny then walks over to them.

"I'm Vinny DiMiranda Ray's cousin." Vinny said to Bill.

"That was a great speech you made today." Bill said to him.

"Thanks." Vinny replied.

"Anyway Barone, I noticed that Ally and my son have been dating behind our backs." Bill told him.

"I knew that." Ray told him.

"Is your nose getting bigger or is that the way it always looks?" Bill asked him.

Vinny and Bill laugh at Ray.

"My nose isn't that big." Ray told them.

"Okay Pinnochio." Vinny said to him with a laugh.

"Pinnochio that's a good one." Bill said to Vinny still laughing.

"See what you started Vinny." Ray said to him.

"Even your own cousin hates you Barone." Bill said to him.

"I don't hate him. It's just that me and him don't see eye to eye." Vinny then told him.

"Hey Big Nose I'll see ya later." Bill said to Ray.

Vinny stops Bill.

"Noone makes fun of my cousin except for me and his brother." Vinny told him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bill then asked him.

"I can crush you." Vinny told him.

Bill Parker walks away.

"You didn't have to do that." Ray said to Vinny.

"I wanted to plus, you're my cousin." Vinny replied.

"Hello Ally's Dad." Peggy said to Ray as she walked up to him.

"Peggy." Ray said to her.

Vinny looks at Peggy.

"Isn't it alittle late for Halloween?" Vinny asked her.

"Then why are you wearing that mask?" Peggy then asked him.

"I could say something right now but, there are kids in the room." Vinny replied.

"Say it or are you afraid to." Peggy told him.

"Don't get him going." Ray warned Peggy.

"He wants to act like a tough guy let him be one." Peggy said to Ray.

"You're lover must really love you. Especially when you stick it in her." Vinny said to her.

Peggy walks away in disgust.

"I love that manly walk also!" Vinny yelled as she walked away.

"Let's go before you say anything else." Ray said to him.

"That's a good idea." Vinny said to him.

They go to Rays car. Ally and Debra are waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Debra asked them.

"We ran into a he/she and an asshole." Vinny replied.

"Ally get in the car." Debra said to her.

Ally gets into the car.

"Who are you talking about?" Debra asked Vinny.

She sees Bill Parker and Peggy starring at Vinny.

"Does that explain your question?" Vinny then asked her.

Vinny gets in the car. They drive back to Rays house and explain everything.

"You didn't say that to Peggy." Robert said to Vinny.

"I did." Vinny replied.

Someone knocks on the door. Ray answers it.

"Where is he?" Peter asked him as he walked in.No m

"Who the hell is this freak show?" Vinny asked as he saw Peter.

"Vinny this is my brother Peter. He's Peggy's boyfriend." Amy told him.

"So, that means you're gay?" Vinny then asked Peter sarcastically.

"I want you to apologize to Peggy." Peter told him.

"No way." Vinny told him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you apologize to her." Peter told him.

"Fine, where is he?" Vinny then asked him.

"She's in the car. I'll go get her." Peter said as he walked out the door.

Vinny closes the door and locks it.

"Problem solved." Vinny said to them.

Peter comes back and bangs on the door.

"Don't let him in." Vinny said to Ray.

"He's with Peggy." Ray said to him.

"Exactually don't let him in." Vinny said to Ray again.

Peter and Peggy leave.

"Vinny that wasn't nice." Amy said to him.

"I know. I'm not a nice guy ask Ray." Vinny replied.

"He's right. He's not very nice." Ray told her.

Vinny is leaving to go back to Chicago. He says goodbye to everyone.

"Do you have to go?" Marie asked him.

"Yeah he does Ma." Ray said to her.

"I have to get back home to my beautiful wife." Vinny told them.

"Don't rub it in." Frank said to him.

"You guys can always come visit me in Chicago just give it some time like a few months before you guys come over. Robert and Amy you guys can come visit anytime you want." Vinny said to them.

Ray and Vinny are standing there.

"You know that Parker and Peggy hate you now." Ray said to him.

"I'll add them to the list of people that hate me." Vinny said to him.

"What is that list up to about a million people?" Ray asked him sarcastically.

"Two million including you and my wife." Vinny replied sarcastically.

"I'll see ya later." Ray said to him.

"Bye Ray. And here's something for you." Vinny said as he handed Ray a present.

Vinny drives off. Ray opens the present and baby powder explodes in his face and covers him.

"Vinny!" Ray yelled in frustration.

The End.


End file.
